


One for the Gipper

by spikesgirl58



Series: dialogue meme [2]
Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: Sapphire is certain her plan will work, but only if Steel is willing to uphold his end of the bargain.  Problem is he's not loving it.
Series: dialogue meme [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/507291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	One for the Gipper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nakeisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakeisha/gifts).



"You want me to do what?" Steel spun around on his heel and glared at his partner. For her part, Sapphire was immune to the daggers being sent in her direction. She merely smiled benignly.

“It wouldn’t be hard or take very long and it would be the easiest way for us to integrate with their community.”

“I don’t want to integrate. I am an Elemental.”

“You’re also stubborn… and just a little scary.” 

“Just a little? I shall have to work upon that.”

“Steel, it would make my job so much easier and the assignment would go that much faster.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Don’t or can’t?”

“How dare you!” Steel pulled himself up to his full height, which still meant he wasn’t as tall as Sapphire in her heels. “You know perfectly well my capabilities.”

“You just need to put yourself out there.”

“I do not put myself out.”

Sapphire was tempted to mutter something, then she had a thought. “Very well, if you aren’t able to participate in the assignment, I will get someone else. I’m sure Silver wouldn’t have any problem with it.”

“That’s low, even for you, Sapphire.”

“You’ll do it?”

“If I must. Where do I go and what do I have to do?”

“It’s very simple. I already told them you were coming. Oh, and you might want to change. That outfit won’t do at all.”

Steel sighed and made a face akin to a child pouting. “I will have my revenge,” he murmured as he left.

Of that, Sapphire had no doubt. 

****

The day passed quickly, as they often did on Earth. The assignment became increasingly easy as it progressed and by the end, Time was more than willing to slip back into its constraints.

Copper brushed his red hair off his forehead, then rubbed his hands together happily. “I have to admit that went exceedingly well. How did you arrange it?”

“I’m rather surprised that it did as well. If it hadn’t been for Steel--”

“Precisely. Where is he anyway? I have heard him a time or two, but not seen him.”

“Follow me.” Sapphire led Copper down a flight of stairs and raised a cautionary finger to her lips as they neared the bottom. She walked quietly until they came to an opening in the stacks.

Steel sat, surrounded by children, even to the point of having one on his knee. In his hands, he held a book and read aloud.

_“Look—” he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer._

_It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves._

_Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered. . . . Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal’s side, and began to drink its blood.*_

“Eww,” squealed a little girl. “That’s gross.”

“Cool,” announced a little boy and slapped hands with the boy next to him.

“That’s mean! You’re mean” cried another, tears running down her cheeks as the boy stuck his tongue out at her.

“Do you want me to stop,” Steel asked the child, who shook her head so hard her curls bounced wildly. “All right then, come and sit closer to me.”

As a group, the children inched forward, their attention totally upon the reader. Steel cleared his throat and continued.

_“AAAAAAAAAAARGH!”_

_Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted—so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry—unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry—he couldn’t move for fear.*_

“So that’s how you kept their energy so focused.” Copper crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. “Who would know he’d have it in him.”

“I did.” Sapphire smiled at Copper. “I knew he’d be good with children.”

****

Later that night, Sapphire approached Steel. He was sitting alone, as usual, and barely glanced up as she sat down.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Steel’s eyes flicked in her direction briefly.

“It’s time for our debriefing, do you wish to come?”

Steel thought for a moment and then shook his head. “No, I think I’ll finish reading this.” And he returned to the copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ he held.

Sapphire merely smiled and drifted away.  
  


*Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone


End file.
